


Direction and Misdirection

by Fire_Bear



Series: USUK Dimension Transcension Week 2016 [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Badly written flirting actually, Crimes & Criminals, Dancing, Day7Free, Extra story, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Party, USUK Dimension Transcension Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred's not entirely sure what he wants to do with his life. Meeting Arthur at one of his dad's work parties changes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Direction and Misdirection

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my second option for the day 7 thing.

Another pointless function. Another boring night. Another party where he would have to talk to all the sons and daughters of his father's colleagues.

Alfred slumped against the wall, wishing something interesting would happen. He sighed, staring at the Coke in his glass, wanting alcohol but he knew his parents wouldn't let him drink under-age. Normally, he would be all for partying despite the lack of beer or gin. Normally he'd stay beside his parents and be introduced to everyone. But he couldn't take the endless questions.

_What college are you attending? What are you majoring in? What are you going to do with that?_

Their interest was equal parts pleasing and exasperating. Alfred had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. Should he follow his love of space and become an astrophysicist? Maybe he could go into medicine and save lives? Or mould the minds of tomorrow and become a teacher?

Sighing, Alfred raised his gaze and watched the dancers, waltzing to the elegant music. So far, he'd danced with quite a few people, none of them all that memorable. He watched his mother and father spin past, laughing with glee. Taking a sip of his Coke, he wondered if he could just go home or if he'd be forced to stay.

“Bored?” said a voice beside him and Alfred jumped, turning swiftly to see who had spoken. The speaker was a man around his age, slightly shorter with messy blond hair and sparkling green eyes. He wore a pristine suit, his tie smooth and straight. A Union Jack pin was attached to his lapel. He held a glass of champagne so Alfred assumed he was a few years older than him – or he had taken it without his parents seeing.

“Uh, yeah,” Alfred responded, once he realised he was staring. “Sorry, who are you?”

“Ah, I'm Arthur. And you're... Mister Jones's son?”

“Yeah, Alfred.” He stuck out his hand and Arthur shook it. “You work with my dad?”

“No, no. I was introduced to him earlier and I saw you with him a few minutes later. You look a lot like him.”

Bashfully, Alfred grinned at Arthur. “Thanks. Nice to meet you.”

“Indeed. If you're bored, would you like to dance?” Arthur asked, holding out a hand.

“Oh. Uh.” Alfred cast about to find a reason _not_ to have to dance again. However, as he looked around, he spotted his father coming towards him with another girl Alfred's age in tow. “Sure!” he exclaimed, accepting Arthur's hand since he considered him the lesser evil – no doubt the girl would be fishing for a date.

Arthur gave him a bemused look but happily tugged Alfred onto the dance floor. When they reached the middle, Arthur turned and placed his hand on Alfred's shoulder: apparently, Alfred was meant to lead. Taking Arthur's other hand, they fell into step with the others who had already begun to dance to the next tune.

“So, Alfred,” said Arthur after a few minutes of settling into the dance. “Tell me about yourself.”

“Not much to tell,” Alfred admitted. “I'm a college student.”

“Oh? What are you-”

“I don't know,” Alfred interrupted him, unable to care much about being so rude.

Raising an eyebrow, Arthur nodded. “Ah, I see. I was much the same at the end of my school life.”

“So what do _you_ do, then?”

Strangely, Arthur grinned wickedly. “I get by.”

“Huh?”

“Now,” said Arthur, clearly ignoring Alfred's puzzled look, “why is such a handsome young man such as yourself here without a partner?”

Alfred's eyes widened as he blushed. “H-Handsome?” he asked, perplexed.

“Well, yes. Look at you. Tall, blond and handsome. What more could anyone ask for?”

“Are you- Are you trying to say that you, uh, like me?”

Smirking, Arthur leaned up so his lips brushed against Alfred's ear. “I wouldn't mind stealing you, too,” he murmured, sending shivers down Alfred's body. Before Alfred could comprehend what he had said, Arthur moved back and slipped through Alfred's grasp. At the same instant, a woman screamed. With a cheeky grin, a little salute and a wink, Arthur turned and disappeared into the gathering crowd.

When Alfred found out what the commotion was, he finally noticed that his watch was missing. And, later, when they found out that, while the police had been called to the venue to deal with the stolen pieces of jewellery, the bank Alfred's dad worked in had been robbed, Alfred knew what he wanted to do with his life. Within a few days, he had applied to the nearest police academy with a grin and a glint of determination in his eyes.


End file.
